


in the tide of her breathing (and its worth it, its divine)

by idiotfromspace



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, My fav, SO GAY, Theyre gay, Useless Lesbians, im love them, uhaul lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotfromspace/pseuds/idiotfromspace
Summary: title from: cherry wine - hozierlike comment and subscribedont 4get to leave kudos
Relationships: cleo/annabelle, gooboo
Kudos: 1





	in the tide of her breathing (and its worth it, its divine)

ttey are gaey and i lob them


End file.
